Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:EG crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It is the sequel to DisneyJSam's film, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, 76859Thomas' film, Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''and Sonic876's film, Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. it will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the human world, the students of Canterlot High School are preparing for an upcoming musical showcase, with Twilight Sparkle's human friends to perform in their own band, the Rainbooms, at the event. While practicing, they find that they assume half-pony forms whenever they play, caused by the Equestrian magic left over from Twilight's crown. Meanwhile, former school bully Sunset Shimmer is ostracized by the rest of the student body despite her attempts to redeem herself, though Twilight's friends still value their newfound friendship with her. Sunset volunteers to show three new students—Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk—around the school. The trio, calling themselves the Dazzlings, perplex Sunset and the Rainbooms when they sing a song that creates dissent amongst the rest of the student body and convinces them to turn the showcase into a battle of the bands. Finding that the Dazzlings have also put Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna under their spell, Sunset writes to Twilight for help through a magic book given to her by Princess Celestia. Twilight receives Sunset's message while settling into her new castle in Equestria. She discovers that the Dazzlings are sirens exiled from Equestria who feed on negative emotions to control others through their singing. Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between worlds, before they can go Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Mewtwo, Zilla, Good Fairy, Aisling, Rocky and Bullwinkle arrive to help out the group. Pooh, his friends, Twilight return to the human world alongside Spike and reunites with her human friends. She suggests that they use the power of friendship to counter the Dazzlings' spell, but they are unable to evoke their magic. Twilight determines that they must perform a song together as to cast their counterspell; Rainbow Dash puts Twilight as the band's lead singer and Twilight begins to work out lyrics for the counterspell. The Dazzlings are alerted to the magic protecting the Rainbooms and set the rest of the student body against the band, creating strife within the group and increasing their vulnerability to the trio's spell. At the competition, the Rainbooms best each opposing band, giving Twilight more time to work out the spell. During the semifinal round against Trixie Lulamoon's band, Rainbow Dash breaks out into an egotistical song that nearly triggers her half-pony transformation. Sunset stops her, knowing that this would expose their plan to the Dazzlings, but this is seen as a selfish act by the student body, furthering their dislike of Sunset. The Dazzlings guile Trixie into trapping the Rainbooms beneath the stage to prevent them from participating in the final round, during which the Dazzlings absorb their magic as Twilight's friends argue with each other. Twilight and Sunset realize that the hostility within their group is preventing Twilight's spell from working, and convince the others to work together. The band is rescued by Spike and DJ Pon-3, the latter being protected from the Dazzlings' singing by her headphones. Performing on a makeshift stage provided by DJ Pon-3, the Rainbooms transform and fend off the Dazzlings' siren forms in a magical battle. Backed by Sunset, who also assumes a half-pony form, the full band is able to break the Dazzlings' spell and destroy the gems that empower the trio, rendering them tone deaf. The Dazzlings run off in defeat while the rest of the school celebrates. Twilight and Spike return to Equestria with the ability to return at any time, keeping in touch with Sunset via her magic book. A montage that plays during the closing credits shows Sunset being accepted by the student body and performing as the Rainbooms' new lead singer and guitarist. In a post-credits scene, the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is shown investigating the strange activity around Canterlot High. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Genie, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Lincoln Loud & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Meowth) are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with The Dazzlings. *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Jeremy the Crow, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, The Digidesten & their Digimon, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie will be meeting Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 for the first time. *Genie will transport Pooh and his friends to Canterlot High to meet up with The Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer while Thomas, Sooty, Ash, Tino and their friends will be joining the rest of our heroes later with Twilight Sparkle. *Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Aisling, Zordon and Alpha 5 will be making their cameo appearance in beginning of the film and where they summon 13 new guest stars to help our heroes on their quest. And these new guest stars will be reveal that they're Christopher Robin's cousins, aunt and uncle. *Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Alex, Thomas, Tino, Tai and their friends will meet Lincoln, his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud for the first time. *Lincoln, his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud will face The Bowser Family, Psycho Rangers, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang (excluding Queen Chrysalis), Broccoli Alien Overlord, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Iago, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket for the first time. *Sonic876 was planning to do a separate Weekenders crossover with this film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them and Sonic876 will be his co-director. *The Dazzlings will have a crush on Tino in this film.. *This film with feature a song, "Bring Back a Legend" from ''The Lion Guard ''as Bowser and his minions are planning to bring back his farther, Dark Specter to life. *Hiatt Grey was planning to make this film. But decided not to, so 76859Thomas have volunteer to make this film instead. *A Flashback from ''Thomas' Adventures of The Little Mermaid might be used. *This film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Which Pooh and his friends already knows Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5), Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin (Which Pooh, Ash and their friends already knows Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie and Face Prince Froglip before), Ash Ketchum Meets Tom Sawyer (Which Ash and his friends already knows Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and faced Injurin' Joe before) and ''Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer'' (Which Mickey, Donald and Goofy already knows Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and faced Injurin' Joe before). *''The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale, Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' and My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks were released in 2014 as well as Thomas & Friends Series 18 were on air on Channel 5. *The Dazzlings will get revenge on Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends and continue to make Tino join them in ''Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen''. *The Dazzlings will get their revenge on Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *The Dazzlings will get their revenge on Thomas, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer in Thomas' Adventures of Rock and Rule. *Sunset Shimmer and The Human Mane 5 will see Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby again in The Rainboom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks/Transcript Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Princess films Category:Magical films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers